Estaremos Juntos Por Siempre 02
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Secuela de mi trabajo "estaremos juntos por siempre" (gracias a arturodejesus123 en las ideas y las nuevas para la secuela). Dawn y Ash no pueden soportarlo necesitan uno del otro, volverán a estar juntos no obstante tendrán que enfrentar muchas adversidades para que su amor triunfe, podrán lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Un saludo mis queridos lectores, volví con una secuela de mi trabajo "Estaremos juntos por siempre"** **que dijeron, así acabara? Pues no, aqui les traigo la parte dos si gustan los que no han leido la primera temporada aquí les dejo** **el link: s/10977417/1/Estaremos-Juntos-Por-Siempre.**

 **Esta temporada promete mas que la primera, nuevos personajes saldrán! (ya los conocen pero me refiero a que no salieron en la primera XD) nuevos retos para nuestra pareja favorita! Mas aventuras! Mas pearl! & mejor redacción! XD disfrútenlo!**

 **Saludos Zelaya.**

 **Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre 02**

 **Capítulo 1: Pensamientos**

Mi nombre es Dawn tengo 16 años y mi viaje lo inicie a los 10 como debe de ser jeje mi primer pokemon fue piplup (Tipo agua) él y yo tuvimos un mal comienzo pero juntos superamos cualquier adversidad y nos volvimos inseparables ablando de estar unidos eso me recuerda como inicie mi viaje, Ash Ketchum su amigo Brock y no podía faltar Pikachu que fue el causante de mi mayor dicha y a su vez mi desgracia. Brock él sabe cocinar excelente lo que daría por otro de sus talentosos platillos siempre me cuestione ¿Qué rayos hace con nosotros? Si podía ser famoso en un restaurante o algo por el estilo ¿saben que eligió el cómo profesión? Doctor ¿pueden creerlo? Pero bueno su sueño siempre fue ser criador pokemon supongo que con el tiempo las cosas cambian o las personas cambian con el tiempo ¿Quién sigue? Ah Pikachu jaja esa ratita amarilla a la que piplup y yo intentamos capturar, de los mejores pokemon tan leal a su dueño Ash, ese idiota del que me enamore pero ya no… enserio ya no… ¿a quién engaño? La verdad es que a pesar de no viajar con el actualmente lo sigo amando desde aquel día en que me animo ¿recuerdan cuando perdí dos concursos seguidos? Desde ese momento un sentimiento en mi broto por él , no era simple amistad, algo más intenso empezó a surgir de echo cuando él y Kenny pelearon estaba aterrada pensando que mi amigo de la infancia pudiera vencerle y yo tuviera que alejarme de Ash…

Es increíble todo lo que viví con él y me refiero a Ash no obstante siento que algo muy estúpido fue lo que nos separó ¿pueden creer que mi mama iba a tener una hija con Satoshi, el padre de Ash? Yo quede estética cuando lo supe sin embargo Ash actuó muy estúpidamente ¿Por qué no aclarar las cosas? ¿Por qué simplemente terminar conmigo y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos? ¿acaso yo soy de piedra? No creo que haya actuado correctamente pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un idiota bueno mi idiota por otro lado cuando se fue y me dejo sin ganas de vivir tengo que admitirlo su alejamiento me dejo muy mal. No podía seguir así, Kenny mi mejor amigo me estuvo insistiendo demasiado para que viajara con él a Hoen, la verdad sí que era una molestia ese castaño cuando se lo propone.

Acepte porque la vida continua y algo en mi me decía que lo vería de nuevo… Yo soy Dawn y esta es mi breve historia.

-¡Dawn!- escuche que alguien me llamo desde afuera ¿ahora nadie puede arreglarse a gusto en el camerino? Ah cierto olvide decirles que ya me encuentro en el gran festival junto con Kenny, estamos por pasar la primer ronda ¿les conté que Kenny se me declaro? Hemos estado viajando por 9 largos meses, yo aún no me reponía sobre lo de Ash…

FLASH BACK

 _-¡Dawn! ¡no puedes seguir así! ¡solo te estás haciendo daño!- sus palabras entraban por mi oreja izquierda y salían por la derecha ¿Qué caso tenia seguir si mi amado me había abandonado? La vida para mí no tenía sentido, me dolió demasiado, Kenny me sujetaba de los hombros con algo de fuerza zangoloteándome sin embargo yo estaba ida con la mirada posada en el suelo ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a la cara sabía que si lo miraba rompería en llanto y hablaría de el ¿Qué cosas no? Casualmente está lloviendo. -¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que con esto el volverá? Él está en Kalos sin ti, viajando haciendo su vida ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia?- me cuestiono encolerizado ¿ cómo que por que le tomo tanta importancia? ¿no es obvio? Lo amo._

 _-Yo…- trate de articular alguna frase pero no sabía ni que decir, recuerdo que Kenny me soltó y en su mirada reflejaba enojo, tristeza, decepción y frustración. –Dawn tu eres una persona muy valiosa para mí y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir, dame una oportunidad solo una y veras que puedo hacer que lo olvides ¿puedes?- me dijo mientras clavaba su mirada con mis ojos yo me quede helada mi amigo de toda la vida se me declaro y ¿Qué hago yo? Me quede como idiota mirándolo un par de minutos, el dio un gran suspiro se acercó y me rodio por la cintura con sus brazos se acercó a mi oído y me susurro –Sé que es difícil pero enserio te prometo que conmigo nunca sufrirás como con él._

 _No cabía duda cunado Kenny se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el sueño de toda chica, si de toda chica menos el mío, yo ya tengo a mi amor y se llama Ash Ketchum, sonreí un poco mis ojos no podían ocultar mi gran dolor, tire el estúpido cuchillo, le acaricie el rostro y le dije. –Lo siento Kenny pero yo amo a Ash y eso nunca va cambiar, aunque él ame a otra persona yo… mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Dawn ábreme tengo algo importante que mostrarte- dialogo con algo de inquietud Kenny, quite el cerrojo de la puerta y lo deje entrar " ¿no podías esperar?" fue lo único que dije mientras el tomo el control remoto y prendió la t.v. yo tome asiento frente al espejo y me termine de arreglar mi cabello, de reojo mire a Kenny parecía que buscaba un canal en específico hasta que dio en el clavo. –Por fin lo encontré, pensé que esto te podría alegrar y motivar para que ganes la copa del gran concurso- me dijo mientras salía del cuarto dandome una sonrisa, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y me dijo "tienes 10 minutos".

- _Y así culmina otra maravillosa liga pokemon desde la región Kalos, en estos momentos la campeona Dianta está haciendo entrega del trofeo al nuevo campeón que viene desde Kanto, una región muy lejos ¿no lo crees Trovalto?-_

 _-Así es Xana, este joven sin duda es una caja llena de sorpresas desde hace tiempo que nadie había podido derrotar a nuestra campeona y este chico llego y simplemente nos dio una gran batalla para recordar, en estos momentos como podemos ver el joven está muy emocionado ¿y quién no? Después de recibir el trofeo nuestra querida Dianta lo llevara al hall de la fama para que el este en nuestros corazones por siempre aquí desde Kalos, Trovalto-_

Mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos estaba por romper en llanto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo el sigue poniéndome la piel como gallina? ¿Por qué sigue despertando todos estos sentimientos en mí? Supongo que la respuesta es obvia ¿Verdad? Amor , no puedo permitirme llorar ya que el maquillaje se correría y me costó trabajo además en unos momentos me llamaran para hacer la gran entrada en el gran festival me pregunto… ¿él también me vera? Llámenme stalker pero desde que nos separamos de vez en cuando miro la tele para ver si hay noticias de él y valla que me ha tocado suerte verlo luchar en algunos gimnasios de aquella región ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, Kalos.

-¡ _Mi nombre es Lilian y estén listos para el gran concurso pokemon! Con nosotros nos acompañan_ _el sr Sukizo, sr Kontesta y nuestra querida enfermera Joy pero tenemos un invitado más bien 2 invitados especiales, con ustedes… ¡Steven!-_ el tipo sí que era atractivo debo admitirlo pero no más que mi amado. - _¡Y claro que no puede faltar nuestro querido Wallace_! _-_ después de la presentación de Lilian empezaron las rondas , la mayoría eran dignos de respetarse hasta que vi cierto afeminado que hizo que lo que comí en la mañana se me revolviera ¿tan mala suerte tenia? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que estar Harley aquí? Mi sangre empezó a hervir no puedo olvidar cuando me gano en un concurso y me dijo que no servía para nada ¡Grr! Acabaría con esa cosa de una vez por todas, no tendría compasión haría que…

-Oye Dawn ¿Ese no es el afeminado del que me contaste? Me dan ganas de partirle la cara pero que mejor manera de hacerlo que sacándolo del concurso en la primera ronda espero me toque con él para hacerlo añicos- me dijo Kenny con una seguridad en su mirada mientras miraba detenidamente la presentación de Harley, había mejorado el tipejo pero no era tan bueno como yo, pasaron unos cuantos más coordinadores y me tocó a mí, siento que hice un trabajo esplendido con ayuda de mi Clefary y mi querido Sylveon ¿no se los dije? En mi viaje me encontré con una entrenadora de Kalos y me dijo te cambio un pokemon de Sinnoh y a cambio yo te daré uno de Kalos, le di un mime jr. En fin hubo una coordinadora que me llamo la atención su nombre creo que era Solidad aparte de ella y Harley pude notar que también estaba el novio de May, Drew pero de ella ni sus luces.

- _En unos momentos tendremos a los participantes que pasaran a la segunda ronda la cual se llevará acabo el día de mañana estén atentos-_ escuche a Lilian decir, algo me decía que yo quede y mi mejor amigo también pero la incertidumbre no me dejaba tranquila…

Realmente fue un día largo y cansado, gracias a Arceus Kenny y yo pasamos a la segunda ronda para mi desgracia Harley también lo había hecho aquella coordinadora llamada Solidad no se quedó atrás fue una de las primeras 5 yo fui la segunda ¿me pueden decir que rayos le vieron los jueces a Harley para darle el primer lugar? Pero bueno ya en la noche Kenny me invito a cenar a un restaurante no muy lejano del hotel donde nos hospedamos.

-Dawn… ¿terminaste de ver lo que te puse antes de que comenzara el gran concurso?- me cuestiono, odiaba que Kenny siempre hiciera eso, estábamos cenando tan agradablemente y ¡zaz! Te deja caer la noticia encima, la exquisitez que estaba comiendo ya no me puso bien, me le quede mirando y asentí con la cabeza, Kenny sabe que prefiero no hablar del tema pero aun así me lo recalca no sé por qué ¿Espera que valla corriendo por Ash? No puedo no por ahora primero tengo que terminar el concurso.

Puse los cubiertos de manera "elegante" en la mesa me levante y sin decir más me retire del lugar dejando a Kenny con la cuenta que lastima que sea hombre jaja y mi mejor amigo, escuche como me llamaba desesperado pero lo ignore , él tiene la culpa, llegue a mi habitación me di un buen baño que realmente lo necesitaba, oler a azaleas eso quería no a sudor que asco ya después me puse mi pijama y me eche sobre la cama como si fuese una niña chiquita, agarre la almohada y la abrace cerré los ojos por unos momentos y pensé que ese almohadón podría ser mi querido Ash, sin duda alguna sigo amando a ese idiota...

AHORA TODO SERA VISTO POR ASH.

Hola mi nombre es Ash Ketchum soy de pueblo Paleta, Kanto actualmente me encuentro viajando en Kalos una maravillosa región, eh viajado mucho eh ido a Johto, Hoen y por ultimo Sinnoh en esas 3 regiones que les mencione conocí muy buenos amigos pero la que más me marco fue una chica llamada Dawn de Sinnoh. Mi primer pokemon fue Pikachu aunque al inicio nos llevamos de la patada conforme transcurrió el tiempo nuestra amistad se volvió muy fuerte, tengo 17 años pronto los 18 y bueno donde me encuentro viajando conocí a un líder de gimnasio que sabe cocinar delicioso ¿Cómo rayos tengo tanta suerte? Siempre a donde viajo conozco a un líder que sabe cocinar y se pega a mis viajes jaja, se llama Lem y su hermana menor Clem nos acompaña también va una chica que se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga, se llama Serena aunque a veces siento que me admira demasiado jeje sigue dándome las gracias por las veces que la salvo pero yo siempre doy todo por mis amigos.

Yo les hablare francamente nunca me había enamorado hasta que cierta azulita me cautivo por completo y solito me di cuenta que la amaba, que quería que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos, despertar cada día y ver su rostro, pensé que todo iba perfecto entre nosotros ¿Qué podía salir? El enfrentar a mi padre, salir victorioso, quedarme en su casa y escuchar una noche como él y Johanna la madre de Dawn hablaban de una supuesta hija entre ellos ¿Quién más podía ser? Era claro que se traba de Dawn, ella y yo hermanastros ¿se les paso por la mente? A mí tampoco pero es la verdad por eso termine con ella, no le di motivos porque quizá no me creería, pensaría que era una excusa para terminarla no obstante imaginen que eso no hubiera importado y nuestra relación sigue ¿creen que hubiéramos podido tener hijos sanos? Yo no lo creo pienso que habría sería muy cruel de mi parte si no le doy hijos a ella, sé que sería una gran madre y por eso mismo no podía retenerla conmigo.

Maldito corazón que se rehúsa a olvidarla, desearía que el equipo Roket no me hubiera fastidiado para haberla conocido ¿a quién engaño? Debo agradacerle a ese trio de tontos que por ellos la conocí a esa mujer tan hermosa y aunque sea imposible no me arrepiento de haberla conocido no puedo, la amo como a nadie , fue mi primer y último amor pues no pretendo relacionarme con alguien más…

-¡Ash! Tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo Serena entrando como burro sin mecate a mi habitación, estábamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Kalos "El gran hotel Ricalchiton" muy lujoso por cierto. -¿Qué sucede Serena?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió pues no se a que se deba su actitud, no eh hecho nada malo como para que me quiera golpear no que yo recuerde.

-Te diré algo y espero que me hagas caso es por tu bien- di un gran suspiro pues sabia a que se refería, me daría un discurso sobre el amor que es algo maravilloso que cuando encuentras a tu media naranja no debes dejarla ir, Serena era muy predecible sobre todo porque se cómo piensa, tiene 11 años y yo 17 ¿creen que no eh madurado? No contesten e_e pero les diré que sí, desde lo que me paso con Dawn ya no soy tan estúpido como creen en fin. –Ash el amor es un sentimiento tan mágico y puro…- ¿Ven a lo que me refería? Después de darme su discurso me hablara de Dawn, no la conoció pero digamos que Serena es muy persistente y le tuve que hablar de mi querida Dawn ah y aunque lo dudan ya sé que significa Yerno.

Suspire ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hablándome? 15 minutos, era lo mismos todos los días. –Escucha Serena sé que lo haces por mi bien pero solo yo sabré ¿ok?- le dije tranquilo y sin sonar grosero, después le hice unas señas de que estaba por bañarme y solo así salió de mi cuarto dándome privacidad acto seguido me di la ducha que me sentó de maravilla, me relaje me eche sobre la cama y empecé a buscar algo bueno en la televisión hasta que di con un canal de Hoen.

 _-Estos son todos nuestros coordinadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda ¿Qué piensas Wallace de la coordinadora Dawn? Fue una de las primeras 10-_ cuestiono Lilian ¿Cómo olvidarla? La recuerdo por los concursos de May y Dawn ya que no se si tendría primas o hermanas al igual que la oficial Jenny y enfermera Joy. – _Es una coordinadora muy interesante sin mencionar que su belleza es magnífica, logra lucir de una manera sorprendente a sus pokemon como debe de ser pero veo un gran potencial en ella…-_ Deje de escuchar a Wallace porque de repente todos los recuerdos que viví con esa ojiazul vinieron a mi mente, tan hermosa, dulce, cariñosa y además ella me enseño nuevas maneras de pelear gracias a ella pude conseguir unas cuantas medallas, me apoyo y yo a ella ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente no la eh podido olvidar…

 _-Eso fue todo, mañana estén atentos ya que sigue la segunda ronda soy Lilian y me despedido desde Hoen, buenas noches_ \- Le deseo mucha suerte a Dawn, sé que podrá ganar, un momento... entre todos los coordinadores ¿mire bien? Oh el afeminado estaba ahí ¡maldición! ¿acaso Dawn sería su víctima ahora? Bueno yo ya termine mi trabajo aquí así que supongo que podría darme la vuelta y… ¡no! ¡Ash no seas idiota! No puedes… no debes…

Al día siguiente me encontraba almorzando con mis amigos, Lem y Clem fueron directos necesitaban volver al gimnasio yo entendí así que me encargaría de llevar a Serena hasta su casa que se ubica en pueblo Boceto, la despidida fue conmovedora pero debíamos continuar, yo tenía un largo camino que recorrer, llegamos a Boceto y Serena me dijo que se encargaría de comprar mi boleto y sin más se fue al teléfono yo quería negarme pues puedo hacerlo por mí mismo pero Vera, su madre, me ofreció comida y bueno uno no debe rechazar la valiosa comida.

Después de despedirme de Serena le prometí que un día volvería para Kalos a visitarla y que me la llevaría a Kanto para que conociera mi región pero de haber sabido que me jugo una travesura jamás le hubiera dicho que la llevaría a Kanto!.

0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es por tu bien Dawn- susurro para sí Kenny mientras compraba un boleto por línea ¿Cuál era su plan? Creo que a estas alturas ya lo saben.


	2. Chapter 2 Kenny y Serena

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Wholock87: Un saludo y agradezco mucho tu post, me da gusto que te haya gustado la secuela jeje, hay mucho por ver :) todo se ira desarrollando conforme los caps n.n_**

 **Nota: Este cap será desde el punto de vista de Serena y Kenny, recordando ciertas cosas que ayudaran a entender un poco la historia por ejemplo como Ash conoció a Serena, disfrútenlo n_n saludos Zelaya!.**

 **Capítulo 2: Serena y Kenny.**

Hola mi nombre es Kenny, tengo 17 años, soy del pueblo HojasGemelas al igual que mi amor platónico Dawn, yo inicie mi viaje un año antes que ella, cuando por fin supe que ella emprendería si viaje decidí entrar a los concursos de Sinnoh, siempre me ha gustado molestarla diciendo Didi, ¿les gustaría saber por qué le decimos Didi a Dawn? Quizá luego se los cuente jeje bueno como ya dije ella es un amor imposible en mi vida aunque habría dado lo que fuera por una oportunidad y es que no pueden negar que es una gran chica, linda, con carisma y sobre todo hermosa lamentablemente yo no soy quien está en su corazón. Ash Ketchum mi antiguo rival en el amor puesto que Dawn me dejo muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia el tipo aquel día en que casi la pierdo, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer…

Flashback

 _-Maldita sea Dawn- pensé mientras corría directo a su alcoba, su madre había salido de compras y me la encargo ya que decía que aún no estaba bien después que Ash la dejo ¿enserio el amor duele tanto? Yo la amo y no porque no me corresponde haría una estupidez, mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella lo único que me detenía era la puerta de madera, cerré mis puños con fuerza y empecé a tocar bruscamente. -¡Dawn! ¡soy Kenny ábreme!- recuerdo que exclame esas palabras con molestia, no tenía respuesta eso me hizo que mi sangre subiera a mi cabeza, volví a pegar sobre la madera y le grite " ¡Si no me abres tumbare la puerta!" y es que ella era la única que hacía que perdiera el control ¿Por qué? Quizá porque mi cariño por ella es tan grande que detesto ver como se quiere hacer daño , quizá porque si ese imbécil de Ash no se hubiera largado otra historia se estaría contando… quizá porque si ella me diera la oportunidad podría hacerla feliz._

 _Al no tener respuesta de mi querida ojiazul no tuve más remedio que partir la puerta en 2 de una sola patada y ahí estaba ella en el suelo de rodillas, con un cuchillo como si se fuese a cortar las venas o algo así, su mirada estaba posada en el suelo su alcoba era un completo desastre, se podía oler la putrefacción de la comida sin tocar, eran una charolas que Johanna le dejaba para que comiera pero en vez de que ella se alimentara parecía que los ratata eran los que salían beneficiados, su ropa tirada por todos lados enserio daba pena ¿han visto la habitación de un chico? Sucia, asquerosa y sin remedio bueno así estaba la de Dawn es más creo que el único lugar "limpio" era donde estaba ella. Esta yo parado como idiota observándola sin embargo ella parecía no notar mi presencia, que linda e_e, reaccione cuando vi como su mano izquierda que tenía el cuchillo se aproximaba para cortar las venas de su muñeca derecha, corrí lo más rápido que pude y la detuve. -¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! ¡Así no se resuelven las cosas!- le grite colérico mientras tomaba su mano que contenía el cuchillo y con mi otra mano libre tocaba su hombro buscado de alguna manera que esos ojos azules me mirasen por un mísero segundo pero era en vano su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. -¿Qué más te da Kenny?- me contesto ella ¿pueden creerlo? Todavía que me preocupo por ella, mi sangre la sentirá hervir es increíble que ese pedazo de estiércol la dejara así de mal, le quite el cuchillo me puse en cuclillas y la abrase. –Todo va a estar bien cariño- le dije susurrándole al oído, ella se quedó estética era mi oportunidad._

 _-Dawn déjame hacerte feliz, conmigo nunca sufrirás yo aliviare tus penas me encargare que siempre sonrías y jamás escúchame jamás me apartare de tu lado- le dije mientras la miraba directo a los ojos mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, temía su respuesta pero de cierto modo sabía que me diría "no" aun así dicen que el que no arriesga no gana ¿cierto? Bueno pues en este caso yo perdí cuando ella me dijo "lo siento Kenny yo no puedo olvidarlo simplemente no puedo, lo amo con todo mi corazón aunque el ya no" con cada palabra que pronunciaba mi corazón se hacía pedazos, desmoronándose, me había roto por completo mis escasas esperanzas pero no podía obligarla a que lo olvidara y entonces fue que lo entendí, entendí como se sentía Dawn en cierta forma, la volví a abrazar y le dije "Todo estará bien Didi" sonrió un poco y correspondió mi abrazo._

Fin del flashback

En fin como les dije en ese momento comprendí que si yo no la podía hacer feliz tenía que hacer algo para que aquella persona que ocupa su corazón en estos momentos estuviera con ella y me dejara ver otra vez aquella sonrisa que anhelo, no la falsa que suele usar para los concursos y eventos a los que asistimos, bien ahora que saben cuál es mi plan debo contarles cómo fue que se me ocurrió ¿cierto? Bueno cuando Dawn miraba al joven azabache pelear pude notar que él viajaba con una jovencita castaña de ojos azules quien pensé que podría ser mi contacto para el plan, pff me tomo mucho el poder contactarla pero al final lo logre… Me puse en contacto con aquella chiquilla de nombre ¿Cómo era? Sarina… Saraí algo tenía que ver con… ¡a si! ¡Serena! , al parecer ella también tenía planeado algo con Ash ya que cuando hable con ella no se opuso a nada…

Flashback

 _-Entonces Serena ¿tenemos un acuerdo? Nos veremos en el Real Unova ¿cierto?- le cuestione a la damita quien asintió segura. –A las 2 pm nos veremos Kenny y no faltes ya que me gusta la puntualidad- dijo la chiquilla pff y solo tiene 11 años, me sonó algo mandona. –Bien como digas Serena pero antes dime algo ¿saldrás beneficiada con esto?- a mí no me gustaba andar con rodeos quería cuentas claras ¿Por qué me iba ayudar ella? No creo que Ash le haya hablado demasiado de Dawn si terminaron mal, ella solo se limitó a decir "Yo se mi cuento ¿ok? Hasta luego" y antes de que pudiera protestar Serena había colgado dejándome así con una gran duda pero creo que las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a tomar forma ¿no lo creen?_

Fin del flashback

Bueno ya llegue al Real Unova y pronto me veré con la niña que sin me lo preguntan parece darse cuenta de las cosas más rápidamente que otros chiquillos de su edad, algo madura por cierto ¿ya les conté? Que le tuve que rogar mucho a Dawn para que aceptara viajar conmigo ¿tan malo soy? Estuve rogándole por casi un mes, yendo todos los días a ponerle gorro hasta que le colme la paciencia y accedió jeje ese fue un día bueno. -¿Kenny?- escuche que alguien me llamo mientras tocaba mi hombro me gire y efectivamente era Serena. –Así es, Serena.

Pensamientos de Serena

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Serena y soy de pueblo Boceto ubicado en la bella región Kalos, vivo con mi madre Vera, tengo 11 años, como todos los demás inicie mi viaje a los 10, apenas salí de casa mi mejor amiga Xana me estaba esperando para presentarme a Trovalto y los otros chicos quienes me dijeron que tenía que ir a ciudad Luminalia por mi pokemon e_e , claro y se suponía que fuera ¿sin pokemon? Les cuestione ese detalle pero dijeron que irían conmigo, apenas entre a Luminalia me abandonaron e_e mugrosa Xana me las pagaría, trate de buscar el laboratorio ¿Qué tan difícil seria? Bueno todo se me complico ya que era una novata y no sabía moverme tuve que pedirle ayuda a un taxi quien amablemente me llevo hasta las puertas del laboratorio al entrar el profesor Ciprés estaba con un chico que me dio algo de miedo, su mirada era ¿Cómo decirlo? Fría , demasiado para mi gusto la particularidad de este joven era que traía consigo un pokemon amarillo parecía una rata en su hombro. –Pro…profesor?- lo llame temerosa mientras el joven me miro, sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal. -¡Ah! Tú debes ser Serena ¿Verdad? Vienes por tu primer pokemon- dijo Ciprés, dahh era tan obvio ¿A qué otra cosa podía venir?.

-Espera un momento Serena iré por las pokebolas, Ash no me la espantes- ¿Qué no me espante? ¿Escuche bien? Por qué ese joven me habría de asustar, mire a todos lados menos al chico , empecé a tambalearme un poco, jugar con mis pies ¿Cuánto tardaría el profesor?. –Oye… ¿Serena verdad?- dijo aquel muchacho yo le respondí un vago "si" . –Estas por iniciar tu viaje, te daré un consejo, jamás de los jamás viajes con un hombre- Sus palabras entraron por mi oído izquierdo y resonaron en mi cabeza ¿Cómo que no viaje con un hombre? ¿Quién se creía para decirme tales palabras? Cuando estaba por interrogarlo llego el profesor con las pokebolas, se despidió de Ash y el ya mencionado se fue, yo que estaba intrigada por la oración del joven elegí rápido a mi pokemon, Fennekin (tipo fuego) , el profesor me entrego la dex y mis 6 pokebolas seguido de eso agradecí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia afuera del laboratorio para buscar al joven, creo que estaba de suerte pues lo mire entrar al centro pokemon, espere a que saliera y empecé a seguirlo…

Todo iba de maravilla, tenía mucho cuidado de que no se percatara de que lo seguía, algún día tendría el valor para hablarle cara a cara y cuestionarle sobre sus palabras hasta que en ciudad Relieve donde ambos fuimos por la segunda medalla y me descubrió… pensé que era una buena espía, apenas salí del gimnasio él estaba afuera recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, se miraba tan sexy x3, su fiel pikachu estaba en el piso imitando su pose. -¿Por qué me sigues Serena?- esa pregunta hizo que me asustara y al voltear para hacerle frente lo vi ahí todo sensual ¿un chico podía ser tan atractivo?. –Estoy esperando una respuesta- me dijo tangente mientras abría un ojo y me miraba fijo fue entonces que no sé dónde rayos saque valor y le dije "Quiero viajar contigo" así sin más lo solté, el no pareció sorprenderse solo suspiro. –Escucha Serena no quiero ser grosero pero…- Ya lo veía venir, poner una excusa tonta para impedir que viajara con el pero no me daría por vencida así que rápidamente lo interrumpí. -¡Prometo no hacer nada que te haga enojar emo!- se había escapado decirle la última palabra, le iba a decir Ash pero su pose, su vestimenta ahh en verdad parecía un emo, no era mi intención.

-En primera no soy emo e_e y en segunda si sabes guisar puedes venir conmigo- escuche su última petición ¿cocinar? Solo tengo 10 años pero bueno una mentira blanca no haría mal a nadie. -¡Claro que se cocinar! Pfrr ¿con quién crees que hablas?- después de alardear un poco su cara me asusto pues sentí que no me creyó, no lo sé su cara con esa sonrisa de lado me hizo pensar que le daría gusto verme en una guerra contra los sartenes y cubiertos. Y bueno de ahí en adelante emprendimos el viaje juntos solo que al llegar con el líder Amaro después de vencerlo ambos, me dijo Ash que ya me tocaba hacer el estofado, recuerdo eso como si hubiera pasado ayer…

Flashback

 _-Bueno Serena ya tienes todos los ingredientes para el estofado , el agua ya se está calentando en la hoya así que yo esperare a que cocines, quiero probar un estofado echo por mi gran chefsita- podría jurar que la manera en la que lo dijo fue más de burla, y ahí estaba yo teniendo una guerra en mi mente ¿Qué debía cortar primero? ¿la cebolla? ¿el tomate? ¿Qué debía poner en el agua mientras se calentaba? Di un gran suspiro, esto me pasa por mentir bien dicen que las mentiras tienen patas cortas, la verdad no sabía de qué sería capaz Ash si supiera que le mentí. –Vamos Serena estoy que muero de hambre- lo escuche decirme, él estaba sentado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados como cuando aquella vez del gimnasio, yo no sabía que hacer era un completo desastre, mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos y mis mejillas se empezaron a empapar, si, estaba llorando por que mentí, a mi primer y único amigo después de Fennekin, no supe ni en qué momento Ash se puso de pie justamente atrás de mí, poso ambas manos suyas sobre las mías y me ense_ _ñó a cortar los vegetales y demás_ , _deje de llorar pero ahora estaba totalmente roja como el tomate que estaba cortando ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Porque mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. –Tranquila Serena, te mostrare como se hace- me susurro al oído, ¡por Arceus! Me habría desmallado en ese instante de no ser porque él estaba detrás de mí, fue una experiencia inolvidable y mágica para mí, estábamos ambos comiendo cuando él lo suelta, arruinando el momento. –¿con que sabias cocinar eh?- deje de comer y me sonroje al instante pero tenía que ser sincera con él._

 _-Ash yo… lo siento mucho pero no quería viajar sola- se lo solté así sin más, el no pareció molesto ni nada. –Está bien Serena no te preocupes, por cierto ¿cuál es tu meta en tu viaje pokemon?_

 _-Quiero ser la campeona de Kalos, hace tiempo vi a un entrenador enfrentar a un darkrai y un latios en una liga…- cuando quize recordar el nombre, mire a Ash y este estaba en modo fetal en una esquina. -¿Qué ocurre Ash?- cuestione y fue entonces que lo supe… ¡Él era el entrenador que perdió contra darkrai y latios! Me sentí tan mal al recordarle ese mal sabor de boca. –Ash yo…- quise arreglar las cosas pero el audazmente tomo los platos, evitando verme a la cara. –Ya acabamos, yo lavo los platos._

Fin del flashback

Por ahora me encuentro en el Gran hotel Ricachilton de Kalos, me estoy cepillando mi gran cabello, para tener 11 años les diré que puedo comprender cosas rápidamente no soy como otros niñas que tardan en comprender algo o no se dan cuenta cuando alguien habla en doble sentido, eh madurado un poco rápido pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy yo, quizá se deba a mi madre no lo sé.

Les confieso que por un momento pensé que Ash Ketchum tenía interés en mí, bien dicen que no debes confundir la amistad con el amor ¿verdad? Todo esto paso antes y después de que Lem y Clem viajaran con nosotros ya después me di cuenta que solo siento admiración por él y que es un gran amigo , persona y hermano mayor aunque hubo una ocasión de la que actualmente me arrepentiría si habría llegado a mayores…

Flashback

 _Aquella noche en ciudad Fractal no sabía si era mi imaginación o hacia más frío de lo normal, Ash acababa de conseguir su última medalla y yo no… ¡Maldita sea! Me sentí tan mal al perder con Edel, Estaba llorando en mi habitación, en el centro pokemon, esa tarde quise estar sola, Clem estaba con su hermano Lem ayudándole en uno de sus tantos inventos y ¿Ash? Bueno no sabía con exactitud yo solo quería estar sola… mi querida delphox y yo lo habíamos dado todo sin embargo no fue suficiente, los minutos pasaron, estaba llorando como una magdalena ¿me había quedado dormida? Creo que si pues sentí de repente unas manos que acariciaban mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Ash a unos escasos centímetros de mis labios…_

 _-Ash- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, el no dijo nada solo se metió conmigo a la cama, me acaricio los mofletes ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Aún seguía dormida? ¿Por qué Ash estaba tan meloso? No lo sabía pero se sentía tan bien, de un momento a otro no sé cómo fue que empezó por acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel, mis mejillas lograron un color carmín y cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos en mis piernas virginales ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? ¿acaso se había enamorado de mí? . –Serena ¿podemos hacer el amor?- me cuestiono ,yo quede estética ante tal pregunta, claro que sabía lo que era "hacer el amor" es cuando el hombre penetra a la mujer pero… ¿Por qué quería hacer eso conmigo? ¿y el amor por Dawn?. –Yo…- quise excusarme pero al sentir el rose de sus labios sobre los míos un mar de emociones se descarrilaron ¿Dónde rayos estaba Clem? La necesitaba ahora , yo soy una casi adolescente pero…_

 _-Tranquila Serena, te cuidare, será con amor y cariño- me murmuro al oído mientras lo lamia, yo no pude evitarlo y salió un ruido extraño de mi boca, mis mejillas seguían rojas. –Te gusta Serena, hagámoslo será una experiencia inolvidable para los dos- me dijo, yo ya no sabía que hacer ¿perdí el juicio? Se nublo mi conciencia, ya no escucha esa voz que me decía que esto no era correcto, cuando menos me di cuenta, yo ya estaba desnuda y Ash estaba sobre mí a punto de penetrarme pero algo lo detuvo, se me quedo mirando y yo a él. -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte, él se quitó de encima mío, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso su mano en su frente en forma de frustración, yo me cubrí con la sabana me senté a su lado y le puse mi mano sobre su hombro. –Dime que ocurre Ash- le pedí, el me miro, sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan fríos que no mostraban piedad ante nada, esta vez reflejaban aflicción y desconsuelo, mucho pesadumbre, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. –Serena no puedo hacerte esto…- apenas y escuche lo que dijo, entendí que las palabras bastaban y lo abrace._

 _-Tranquilo Ash, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- le dije mientras lo abrace con fuerza, quería que supiera que no estaba solo, yo jamás lo iba a dejar, el acepto el abrazo y esa noche fue cuando conocí a Dawn y todo lo que significo en la vida de Ash, asimismo comprendí que lo que yo sentía por él no era "amor" era más bien admiración, quería ser igual o mucho mejor que el en cuanto a batallas._

Fin del flashback

Bien aclarando ese momento que gracias a Arecus no paso a mayores, sentí que desde ese instante Ash y yo nos volvimos inseparables, conmigo se volvió un poco más abierto y ocasionalmente lo miraba regalarme una sonrisa, eso me daba gusto pues significaba que me apreciaba o ¿no? Bueno yo quiero pensar que así era, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos sonreír a carcajadas fue muy interesante… se los contare.

Flash back

 _Ahí estábamos todos, organizándonos para el gran video que haríamos, yo quise ponerme un lindo traje que simularía ser un jigglypuff toda linda yo, Clem estaba vestida de un lindo charmander y bueno los chicos solo nos miraban, íbamos a grabarnos y después llevaríamos el video para que lo editaran en Cd Luminalia._

 _-Bien gravare en 3…2…1…- dijo Lem mientras con uno de sus inventos "novedosos" empezó a grabarnos, mi amiga y yo empezamos un lindo baile llamado las mímicas de meloetta pero como saben algo tiene que salir mal en los roborts de nuestro científico favorito , una tuerca salto y no sé cómo fue que yo termine en el suelo y de repente de escucho "jajajajaja" ¿Ash? ¿Riendo? Los 3 nos quedamos perplejos, volteamos a verlo y este seguía riendo como loco, después intercambiamos miradas, segundos más tarde los 4 estábamos riendo._

Fin del flashback

Bueno ya han sido muchos buenos recuerdos ahora, debo encontrarme con Kenny el compañero de Dawn, en cuanto lo vea pondremos en marcha el plan donde mi buen amigo Ash y Dawn se encontraran y arreglaran todo o me dejo de llamar Serena. Me encontraba en el Real Unova y con algo de temor buscaba a Kenny, pensé que quizá no vendría sin embargo lo mire y toque su hombro. -¿Kenny?- interrogue, el giro y me miro. –Así es, Serena.


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro del destino

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Luffy Ketchum: Saludos! Gracias por tus ánimos y deseos :) , nadie esperaria que Kenny y Serena se aliaran pero asi fue y espero te guste la contiii jiji._**

 ** _CCSakuraforever: Saludos! Gracias por leer el fic y me da gusto que te este gustando ahora bien espero que este cap sea de su agrado._**

 ** _NOTA: Un saludo a todos los que leen esta secuela de ante mano una disculpa por no poder actualizar :( trabajo y eso me hace un poco dificil el poder actualizar y escribir hoy me tome un tiempo por que dije ya esperaron mucho xD y por eso esta algo largo el cap, por que ustedes se lo merecen :)!._**

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentro del destino.**

Alguien dijo una vez "la fuerza más poderosa es un beso de amor verdadero" sin embargo ¿será cierto?, se cree que existe algo llamado "el hilo del destino" el cual se dice que un cordón que te une a esa persona con la que deberías compartir el resto de tu vida no obstante ¿si no la hayas? Pues el hilo es invisible ¿ustedes creen que Ash y Dawn los una el hilo del destino? Yo creo que si después de todo dijeron que "Estarían juntos por siempre".

-Ash…-

-Dawn…-

Dijeron ambos adolescentes estando perplejos por lo que sus globos oculares les mostraban ¿era un sueño? ¿una broma de televisión acaso? ¿alguna treta de sus compañeros de viaje?, quien sabe pero una cosa era segura ambos estaban sorprendidos, heridos emocionalmente y por ultimo pero no menos importante felices de cierta manera sobretodo una peliazul porque a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados ella seguía sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando estaba con él, se sentía segura y protegida.

Una semana antes…

-¿Entonces… nos ayudaras?- interrogo preocupada la chica de ojos azules mientras que apretaba con algo de fuerza la mano de Kenny. –Tranquila Serena que me estas rompiendo la mano- le susurro el joven Serena al darse cuenta de lo que hacía quito rápidamente su mano y se disculpó. -¿Quieren mi ayuda? ¿Para unir a Ash y Dawn?- dialogo una rubia que ustedes ya conocen, Cinthya.

-Así es campeona de Sinnoh, te lo pedimos, no más bien te imploramos que nos ayudes a que ellos se vean tanto Kenny como yo sabemos que Ash aun la ama y viceversa pero son tan obstinados que ninguno iría a buscar al otro- esto último lo dijo Serena con tristeza. –Serena ¿Verdad? Si ninguno de los 2 se han buscado ¿Por qué crees que valga la pena que se vean de nuevo? Y si por alguna razón las cosas no resultan como lo planean ¿Qué tal que si los 2 en este "reencuentro" deciden que era lo mejor, me refiero a que si prefirieran estar separados- explico Cinthya su punto de vista, cerrando los ojos y comiendo su delicioso helado para ser exactos los chicos fueron a su mansión en Unova una vez que acordaron ayudarse, Kenny le dijo a Serena que Cinthya podría ser de gran ayuda.

-…- Serena se quedó callada un momento, su cara empezó a hervir se levantó encolerizada y azoto las manos en la mesa. –Yo sé que ellos aún se aman y cuando se vuelvan a ver todo estará bien, lo puedo asegurar porque me llamo Serena- soltó, segura de sí misma pero ya no enojada si no con dejo de esperanza.

-Serena déjame decirte que tu actitud me gusta, me agradan las personas que tienen seguridad en sí mismos y no se dejan vencer por las adversidades, tienen mi ayuda sin embargo primero terminare mi helado y después les _ayudare en su plan, de mientras cuénteme que idea tienen- cerro sus ojos, les regalo una sonrisa, tomo su nieve de pistache y la devoro lentamente pero de forma elegante como era de esperarse de Cinthya la campeona. –Bien el plan consiste…-_

3 días mas tarde…

En la bella ciudad de Kalos, en pueblo Boceto para ser exactos se encontraban 2 jóvenes descansando en casa de la señora Vera. –Serena no sé por qué haz estando insistiendo en ir para ese lugar…- contesto el azabache a las exigencias de su amiga pues ella estuvo molestando al Ketchum en ir a Sinnoh a la liga para ser exactos. -¡Ash! ¡quiero conocer el mundo! Y sobre todo al verte pelear haya me inspiro en mi viaje pokemon, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, sentir una liga que no sea de Kalos- declaro la castaña, el ojinegro dio un gran suspiro.

-¿No dejaras de fastidiar hasta que te lleve haya verdad?- cuestiono disgustado, esperando que de alguna manera Serena se pusiera en su lugar y entendiera que él no tiene nada que hacer en Sinnoh ya que le traen recuerdos dolorosos con cierta chica, algunos malos pero eran más los buenos. –Dejare de "fastidiar" hasta que me lleves Ash Ketchum- respondió la ojiazul, Ash suspiro ¿es que su amiga nunca cambiaría? Bueno ¿Qué puede esperar? Tiene 11 años aunque para otras cosas es muy madura. –Está bien iremos pero no sé qué ganaras yendo haya incluso horita es muy poco probable que se esté llevando acabo la liga Sinnoh- el Ketchum sabía que sería un camino doloroso más sin embargo no podía seguir escapando de lo inevitable, tarde que temprano tendría que darle la cara a ella, su amor. -¡Sí!- exclamo Serena dando un salto para después decir "ahora solo falta me mi madre me dé permiso" lo cual hizo que Ash callera al estilo anime.

-Entonces Vera ¿la dejara ir?- interrogo Ash, el tiempo había pasado y Vera ya había llegado de sus compras, preparo la cena y ahora estaban ablando sobre el pequeño viaje a Sinnoh. –Solo la dejare ir si prometes que la regresaras sana y salva Ash- Serena estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si su madre la dejaría ir o no pero no importaba porque aunque hubiera dicho que no, ella se abría fugado. –Señora ¿con quién cree que está hablando? Serena ha viajado conmigo casi desde que inicie mi viaje y no le ha pasado nada malo- se defendió el azabache ¿Cómo que sana y salva? Era obvio que la cuidaría mucho, es como una hermanita que nunca tuvo. –Bien tranquilo Ash, Serena puedes ir a Sinnoh- apenas termino la frase, su hija salto sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer un baile extraño, emocionada no solo por ir a la liga si no por que tarde que temprano su mejor amigo Ash le agradecería el favor…

En Hoen para ser exactos, en casa de May.

-Kenny ya acabo todo esto, tenemos que regresar a Sinnoh pronto- le susurro Dawn a su compañero de cuarto, ya se encontraban acostados en unas literas, Dawn arriba y Kenny abajo. –Lo se Dawn lo sé- los chicos después de culminar el gran concurso de dieron una vuelta por la casa de May quien aún seguía viajando, decidieron esperar unos días para ver si la miraban aparte que su mama y su padre junto con Max insistieron.

Una hora antes del reencuentro.

-Bueno Serena aquí es, la liga Sinnoh- dijo Ash mientras hacia una especie de presentación con sus manos, Serena estaba fascinada realmente era hermosa esa región y los pokemons algunos más lindos que otros. -¡Me encanta!- exclamo y salió corriendo, Ash quiso detenerla pero ya era tarde dio un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar. –Recuerda Ketchum tú eras igual o peor que ella- se dijo a si mismo él antes de ir a buscarla pensó que sería bueno caminar un poco.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos…- dijo el azabache.

 _Flashback_

 _-Mi nombre es Dawn mucho gusto- se presentó la chica de ojos zafiros después de buscar al joven Ashpara entregarle a pikachu._

 _–Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta mucho gusto y él es mi amigo Brockun gran chef- el profesor Rowan les dice que Dawn apenas comenzó su viaje entre otras cosas, hastaque Dawn decide viajar con esos chicos._

 _–Claro siempre eh dicho que entre más seamos mejor ¿tú quedices Brock?- cuestiono el a lo que el moreno dijo que no había problema._

 _0o0o0o0_

 _-Creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, me voy a casar aquí tengo 3 elecciones- dialogo Lyra a "Dein"._

 _-¿pero de que estas hablando?- interrogo Dawn._

 _–Cury está fuera de la cuestión, Dein ¿Ash es tu novio?- la chica de ojos azules solo se puso nerviosa y dijo que no pero también hubo un gran sonrojo, la charla se tornaba mientras miraban al azabache tratando de quitar la pequeña ventanilla del ducto._

 _–Bueno pero Ash es un buen partido ¿no crees?- interrogo Lyra mientras miraban al chico tratando de abrir el conducto. –Si pudieras elegir en uno de los 3 ¿a quién sería?- pero Dawn se excusó de decirlo, pensaron que el azabache no las escucho pero la verdad es que le importaba más salir de ahí aunque le intrigo la respuesta de la peliazul._

 _0o0o0o0_

- _Si tuviera que regalarle algo a mi entrenador favorito sería un espejo, porque después de ti lo más lindo es tu reflejo, Bien Ash trabaje mucho en esa rima y espero te…- la oji-azul fue interrumpida por algo inesperado: Ash la había abrazado sin pensarlo 2 veces y ella claramente escucho como el lloraba amargamente, ella estuvo como 10 segundos en shock luego lo abrazo._

 _-Gracias Dawn por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas- apenas y se podía escuchar la voz de Ash, aún estaba llorando pues realmente le dolió perder ese torneo._

 _-No te desanimes, siempre habrá una próxima vez- dijo la oji-azul, después de levantarle el ánimo al joven, empezó la plática sobre que Ash es un buen entrenador y que debía ser ilegal usar legendarios, después de eso Dawn le obsequia un helado a Ash (ahora las cosas son al revés) pero Dawn no pudo evitar querer hacer su travesura del día y con su mano pega el cono en la nariz de Ash, este en forma de venganza le empezó a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas._

 _0o0o0o0_

- _Pikachu ya es hora, nuestro vuelo está por salir- decía el azabache a su mejor, como de costumbre no llevaba a nadie más que su fiel amigo la rata amarilla quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza._ _-Pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a la región Kalos favor de entrar al avión ya mismo-_ _es entonces cuando el entrenador está a punto de entrar pero se le vienen todos los recuerdos vividos con su peliazul. -Yo...la quiero pero esto no se puede.._

 _fin del flashback_

-Kenny no sé por qué estabas de terco con venir aquí…- esto último lo dijo mirando hacia el suelo ya que le traían grandes recuerdos. –Vamos D.D. es divertido si no mal me informaron las reglas son algo distintas ahora en todas las ligas por cierto tengo que ir al W.C. regreso- y sin más la dejo ahí sola en un mar de memorias junto al gran amor de su vida: Ash ¿Qué sería de el ahora? Una parte de ella quisiera abofetearlo por irse y otra muere por abrazarlo, susurrarle al odio cuanto lo desea, besarlo para descargar en el todas esas sensaciones sin embargo era imposible que el joven estuviera ahí ¿o no? Y hablando de él, eso le trajo ciertos recuerdos.

 _Flash back_

- _Piplup atrapemos a ese pikachu- decidida estaba la joven a atraparlo cuando por una u otra razón no pudo y se dio cuenta que tenía dueño horas más tarde conoce al joven Ash y deciden viajar juntos, peleas , risas, ánimos y muchos otros recuerdos se mesclan entre ellos dos._

 _0o0o0o_

 _-Yo soy Dawn mucho gusto- se presentó la joven en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan. –Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, él es Brock un gran chef- El azabache se puso feliz por conocerla. -¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?- cuestióno la chica._

 _-Claro entre más seamos es más divertido ¿tú que dices Brock?- dijo el azabache, su amigo asiático no se opuso y así los 3 iniciaron su aventura._

 _0o0o0o0_

 _-Creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, me voy a casar aquí tengo 3 elecciones- dialogo Lyra a "Dein"._

 _-¿pero de que estas hablando?- interrogo Dawn._

 _–Cury está fuera de la cuestión, Dein ¿Ash es tu novio?- la chica de ojos azules solo se puso nerviosa y dijo que no pero también hubo un gran sonrojo, la charla se tornaba mientras miraban al azabache tratando de quitar la pequeña ventanilla del ducto._

 _–Bueno pero Ash es un buen partido ¿no crees?- interrogo Lyra mientras miraban al chico tratando de abrir el conducto. –Si pudieras elegir en uno de los 3 ¿a quién sería?- pero Dawn se excusó de decirlo, pensaron que el azabache no las escucho pero la verdad es que le importaba más salir de ahí aunque le intrigo la respuesta de la peliazul._

 _0o0o0o0_

- _No son los wafles o tu hamburguesa es solo que… cuando te vallas de verdad te echare mucho de menos yo…- la chica no podía continuar, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar brillosos y acto seguido empezaría a llorar._

 _-¡Espera Dawn! No llores- dijo el peli-negro quien de inmediato se levantó de la mesa y la tomo por los hombros- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Kanto? ¿Qué dices Brook? Que siga viajando con nosotros y puede conocer la región de donde provengo no te arrepentirás Dawn!._

 _0o0o0o0_

- _Dawn tenemos que hablar antes de llegar a casa- el joven se paró en seco, ya habían llegado al pueblo y estaban a unas cuantas casas de llegar al destino. -¿No puede esperar? quiero conocer a tu mama Ash y tu casa- dijo emocionada Dawn, Ash solo negó con la cabeza la tomo de la mano y se dirigió a un parquesito que casualmente acababan de construir, la sentó en una banca algo alejada de la gente que se encontraba ahí seguido de eso poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miro directo a los ojos. -Dawn tu y yo no podemos continuar saliendo- la oji-azul abrió sus ojos como plato y esa frase se repetía como disco rayado en su cabeza " _ **Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,**__ _**Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo**_ _"._

 _Fin del flashback_

0o0o0o0o0

-Muy bien Kenny yo las corro del baño de mujeres y tú te encargas de traer a Dawn y yo a Ash- esclareció el plan Serena. -¿Y por qué tiene que ser en de mujeres?- cuestiono algo pensativo Kenny. –Daaa ¿no es obvio? Los hombres son unos cochinos y el baño debe estar muy sucio no seas menso, si se van a reconciliar tiene que ser en un lugar agradable, limpio y especial… - explicaba Serena mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillosos pues ella soñaba el día con quien ese alguien especial se le declarara. –Claro… especial y ¿un baño es especial?- dijo Kenny, Serena solo le golpeo el hombro sonriendo. –Cállate, bien me toca- dialogo Serena, entro al W.C. y pudo notar que habían ciertas chicas.

-Largo changas, el baño se ocupara- les dijo Serena y haciendo la señal de que se fueran. -¿Quién diablos eres tú?- interrogo una de las chicas. –Si, además el baño es libre y publico así que piérdete mocosa- refunfuño otra, la sangre de Serena se estaba subiendo a su cabeza, estaba más que furiosa ¿mocosa? Ella les demostraría que no es una mocosa, bola de estúpidas solo se la pasan "arreglándose" para ver que estúpido hombre cae ante sus horribles garras sin embargo eran ellas las que terminaban siendo las víctimas, embarazadas y utilizadas solo para pasar el rato, que decepción. –Oye Serena te estas tardando demasiado- dijo Kenny mientras entraba al W.C., las chicas al verlo se espantaron y salieron corriendo pues se supone que un hombre no debería entrar. –Gracias Kenny me ayudaste, esas idiotas no se querían ir- explico la joven.

-Tranquila el caso es que ya se fueron y ahora nos toca la siguiente parte- dialogo el pelicafe mientras la regalaba una sonrisa, Serena hizo el mismo acto quien diría que terminarían siendo buenos amigos él y ella ¿Verdad?.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos Ash, no sé dónde está y me anda mucho- decía Serena mientras jalaba del brazo al azabache. –Te cuestione si querías ir hace media hora para irnos y me dijiste que no y pusiste de pretexto que tenías hambre y ahora ¿quieres ir al baño? Serena tu comportamiento me es muy extraño- declaro Ash mientras se soltaba de Serena y la miraba fijamente. –Emmm soy inocente, solo llévame ¿Quieres?- dijo ella algo molesta, el joven exhalo y se rindió, llegaron al tocador por fin. –Bueno aquí es Serena… ¿Serena?- Ash no se había dado cuenta, quien sabe desde cuando la chica lo había dejado de seguir ¿Dónde rayos se habría metido?. –Serena esto no es gracioso- dialogo Ash, espero en el baño…

-¡Qué diablos!- fue lo único que salió de su boca, sintió como fue empujado hacia dentro del tocador, callo y ante sus ojos la puerta se cerró para el colmo con llave, se puso de pie lo más rápido posible y empezó a tocar con brusquedad la puerta. -¡Esto no es gracioso Serena! ¡más vale que me abras! ¡¿escuchaste?!- dijo exasperado, así se la paso como 2 minutos jurando venganza, al no recibir respuesta opto por darse la vuelta mientras daba un gran suspiro no obstante sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una chica parada a unos cuantos metros de él, atónita igual que él ¿su mente le estaba jugando una broma? ¿sueño? No, él había dormido lo suficiente como para que esto fuera eso, sin habla, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, solamente se miraban no cabía duda Dawn ya era toda una mujer una hermosa mujer.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué no piensan decir algo?- grito molesto Kenny, odiaba tanto el suspenso en cuanto a Cinthya y Serena estaban comiendo palomitas recién hechas, esto para ellas era como una película de romance donde los protagonistas están por ser felices. –Calla Kenny, esto es el momento más importante en las películas de amor, estamos por culminar el gran final pero será perfecto para un nuevo comienzo- decía Serena emocionada sin dejar de ver la t.v., fue la gran idea de Cinthya poner una cámara en el tocador para ver el momento.

0o0o0o0o0

-Ash…-

-Dawn…-

Dijeron ambos adolescentes estando perplejos por lo que sus globos oculares les mostraban ¿era un sueño? ¿una broma de televisión acaso? ¿alguna treta de sus compañeros de viaje?, quien sabe pero una cosa era segura ambos estaban sorprendidos, heridos emocionalmente y por ultimo pero no menos importante felices de cierta manera sobretodo una peliazul porque a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados ella seguía sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando estaba con él, se sentía segura y protegida. Ninguno articulo palabra alguna más que la de hace unos segundos hasta que Ash rompió el hielo.

-Yo…- antes de que siguiera vio en fracción de segundos como Dawn corrió y lo envolvió en sus pequeños brazos, empezó a llorar fuertemente, él no sabía qué hacer, se paralizo, se había prometido a si mismo que nunca la lastimaría y mírenla ahí estaba ella, llorando por él, no lo soporto y enlazo sus brazos a su delgado cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, su aroma no había cambiado era tan dulce y agradable. –Dawn- la llamo, ella fijo su mirada en él, tan cercas y tan lejos, ya no más, adiós miedo, la azulita simplemente se puso de puntitas acto seguido unió sus labios con los de él, fue tan hermoso, el beso más anhelado por ambos, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y jugaba con la melena negra de él, Ash por su lado se limitó a acariciar su espalda con una mano y con la otra su hermoso cabello azul.

"En un beso sabrás todo lo que eh callado" dijo Cinthya mientras miraba conmovida la escena de ambos. –Es tan hermoso- dijo Serena mientras lloraba de la emoción, Kenny le dio un pañuelo a la ojiazul castaña pero giro su cara para ocultar su sonrojo, ella sorprendida agradeció y se limpió las lágrimas.

El aire les hacía falta en sus pulmones pero no importaba, ya estaban juntos, cada caricia, todo era perfecto entre ellos 2, se amaban era seguro ¿había algo que los pudiera separar ahora? No lo creo solo el hecho de que Ash sigue pensando que son hermanastros, eso paso por su cabeza y fue cuando deshizo el hermoso beso que se estaban proporcionando aparte de que su "amiguito" se estaba prendiendo y Dawn no era la excepción después de todo están en la edad de las hormonas. –Esto… no está bien Dawn- fue lo único que dijo.

-Ah si se me olvidaba- dialogo ella y le soltó una cachetada a Ash que lo dejo estético automáticamente subió una de sus manos y se tocó donde recién estaba marcada la mano de ella, esa mujer que ama. -¿Qué rayos?- exigió una explicación con esa simple pregunta. –Eres un tonto, si tan solo te hubieras quedado a aclarar las cosas a pero no el niño nunca quiere escuchar razones, prefiere irse, dejarme con el corazón hecho pedazos sin importarle siquiera…- estaba por continuar pero Ash la detuvo. -¡Basta! No seas cruel, me lastimas con tus palabras- dijo mientras caía al suelo, el también había sufrido pero ¿era su culpa? ¿Qué culpa tenía el que sus padres hayan hecho eso y no dijeran nada?. –¡Ash! ¡Si hubieras aclarado las cosas nada de esto habría pasado ninguno de los 2 habría sufrido, sabes mi madre y tu padre si tuvieron un que ver pero ese bebe que estaba por nacer se perdió! ¡tú y yo no somos hermanos!- se puso en cuclillas lo tomo de los hombros y le escupió en la cara todo ese dialogo, agobiada sin embargo desconsolada también. -¿Cómo?- fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico, no entendió bien lo que ella le dijo. –Ash nuestros padres iban a tener un bebe pero desafortunadamente se perdió y ahora esta con Arceus, tu y yo no somos hermanos tontito- explico ella mientras lo abrazaba, él no podía creerlo por una ridiculez suya lastimo gravemente a la persona que más ama en este mundo. –Yo… soy un imbécil- soltó mientras la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente pero no como para lastimarla.

-Mi entrenador favorito, tontito y amoroso te quiero y te eche mucho de menos por favor no me vuelvas a dejar- le susurro ella al oído, el sonrió. –Eso jamás Dawn no lo hare y ahora sé que debo escuchar por completo las conversaciones o en su defecto aclararlas- ambos sonrieron, se pusieron de pie y cuando estaban dispuestos a salir del W.C. que por alguna extraña razón sabían que sus amigos ya la habían abierto, Ash le tomo la mano y ella apretó la de él.

-Dawn ¿quieres ser mi novia?- cuestiono, ella sonrió, quería llorar pero de la emoción, se abalanzo contra él, casi lo tumba, le planta otro beso esta vez más corto. –Claro que si Ash- El joven aprovecho y la cargo en brazos, abrió la puerta y efectivamente estaban sus amigos, Kenny, Serena y Cinthya todos mostrando una gran sonrisa por la recién parejita.

0o0o0o0o0

-Muchachos tengo que admitir que por un momento dude que su plan fuera a funcionar pero ahora me inclino ante ustedes ya que los conocen mejor que yo y sabían que su plan funcionaria, Ash estas en deuda con Serena y Dawn tu igual con Kenny- explicaba Cinthya mientras se ponía la servilleta de manera elegante, estaban en su casa de Sinnoh, la cena estaba servida y era hora de comer. –Tiene razón amor, por ellos estamos ahora juntos ¿Cómo agradecerlo?- dijo la ojiazul mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y este la acerco a su boca y la beso. –Solo una cosa pueden hacer, ser felices y prometernos que nada ni nadie los separara ¿Verdad Kenny?- dialogo Serena.

-Ella tiene toda la razón chicos- concluyo Kenny, todos rieron, empezaron a degustar la deliciosa comida y entre pláticas, risas y chocoaventuras llego una sorpresa más bien 2 inesperadas.

-Chicos yo me regreso a Kalos mañana ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa así que ha llegado la hora de volver además mi misión ya está cumplida- declaro Serena. –Ella tiene razón D.D. te dejo en buenas manos también tengo que marcharme mi siguiente reto es Kalos así que yo llevare a Serena hasta su casa, sana y salva además de que somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Serena?- dialogo Kenny, la chica asintió feliz. –Bueno supongo que es hora de que cada quien parta a su aventura, eso me da gusto- dijo Cinthya mientras miraba a la parejita algo nostálgica ya que tendrían que decir adiós a sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0

-Es hora Kenny- dijo Serena emocionada por volver. –Kenny cuídala mucho es como hermanita si le pasa algo te golpeare- dijo Ash quien tenía abrazada a Dawn por la espalda. –Tu cuida a D.D. que si no también te golpeare, no quiero saber que la hagas llorar otra vez ¿Escuchaste Ketchum?- el azabache sonrió, sabía que ese castaño tenia palabra sin embargo no le tenía miedo. –Serena sé que serás una gran maestra pokemon algún día y me encantaría tener una batalla contigo- dijo Cinthya quien recibió un abrazo inesperado de Serena y empezó a sollozar. –Gracias campeona- dialogo la chica con dificultad, la rubia se despidió de todos pues el deber de campeona le llamaba. -¡Adiós! ¡los llamaremos!- grito Kenny desde el ferry, Serena antes de subirse corrió y los abrazo a los dos. –Les deseo mucha felicidad a los 2, gracias por ser el hermano mayor que nunca tuve Ash- conmovido por el acto le entrego un beso en la cabeza.

-Anda Serena ve, que se te va el ferry- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa y así fue la despedida entre estos 4 simpáticos entrenadores, Ash y Dawn esperaron hasta que ya no vieran el ferry después continuaron su viaje para llegar con Johanna.

-Kenny, amigo me siento de maravilla por ayudar a que ellos estén juntos- dialogo Serena mientras degustaba un delicioso panque. –Sí, yo igual solo espero que ese zopenco no le haga daño- ambos sonrieron pues sabían que los 2 estarían muy bien juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Mama ya estamos en casa!- grito la azulita, Johanna acaba de terminar la cena, llego corriendo a la puerta y los vio a los 2 entrar tomados de la mano, su emoción era tanta que los abrazo y lloro. –Mi cielo que bueno que estas aquí y tú también yerno- dijo y al separarse le dio un coscorrón al azabache, este solo se limitó a sobarse. –Eso es por escuchar conversaciones privadas, por no quedarte a explicar las cosas y lastimar a mi hija- declaro Johanna. –Si suegra ya lo sé pero ahora créame no la dejare ir y por favor ya no me maltraten que no le dejaran nada a Dawn- se defendió el chico, las mujeres rieron. –Llegan en buena hora hija, acabo de terminar la cena- y sin decir más se pusieron a comer, agradablemente y recordando muchas cosas. –Y bien chicos ¿ya saben cuál será su siguiente destino?- cuestiono Johanna, los jóvenes hicieron intercambio de miradas pues la verdad no habían pensado en eso.

-Veo que no lo han pensado ¿Qué les parece Johto?- sugirió Johanna. –Oye suena bien, May me dijo que era una bonita región y hay concursos pokemon y supe que todas las regiones han cambiado un poco en cuanto a los líderes de gimnasio y la liga pokemon, un nuevo reto más ¿Qué piensas amor?- interrogo el azabache a su querida novia. –Suena interesante esa idea amor, ya está decidido iremos a Johto- y así los jóvenes emprenderán un nuevo viaje rumbo a Johto, gracias a Johanna.

-Antes de que se vallan les recomiendo que descansen un par de días, el viaje será largo además sus pokemon merecen descansar, decía mientras miraba todo el equipo nuevo de Dawn y el de Ash. –Por cierto querida ¿Dónde conseguiste a ese Sylveon?- dijo Ash quien estaba sorprendido que su novia tuviera un pokemon de Kalos. –Una entrenadora de haya me lo cambio por un pokemon de Sinnoh y es un gran pokemon- sonrió ella, Ya todo había quedado claro así que era hora de dormir, Dawn en su habitación y Ash en la de huéspedes.

0o0o0o0o0

Ya era hora de partir, Ash y Dawn tomaron el ferry que los llevaría directo a su siguiente aventura, Ash llevaba a su fiel pikachu y Dawn a su querido piplup junto con Clefary y Sylveon, en el transcurso del ferry se la pasaron de lo más lindo, el muy atento a lo que su novia le pidiera.

La noche llego y nuestra pareja favorita ya estaba en su habitación, Ash estaba callado como quería decir algo pero no podía, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y espero paciente a que su novia saliera del tocador ya que se estaba poniendo su pijama. -¿Qué tienes amor?- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por atrás, él estaba nervioso. –Ammm Dawn como somos novios… este… ¿podría… dor..mir contigo?- lo soltó por fin, ella se sorprendió pero sonrió. –Está bien Ash pero te advierto que no intentes algo pervertido e.e para todo hay tiempo- le dijo, él se defendió. –Oye no soy tan pervertido pero el suelo no suena muy cómodo- ella sonrió. –Ya está bien dormiremos juntos.


	4. Chapter 4 Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por seguir la secuela y espero te guste el final n.n**_

 _ **Luffy Ketchum: Saludos! gracias por tu post me da gusto que en este fin te caigan bien xD jaja y bueno espero que el final de este fic sea de tu total agrado :), en el otro me pediste un prologo xD pero es que el otro aun tiene sorpresas que dar ;) un abrazo psicológico.**_

 _ **Nota: Un saludo mis queridos lectores, cuando empecé la secuela sé que les dije que tenía planeado más personajes y todo lo demás junto con nuevas ideas para nuestra pareja Pearl sin embargo hemos decidido que aquí culmina el fic ¿Por qué? Pues para darles otros fanfics que esperemos disfruten tanto como yo disfrutare escribiéndolos, gracias a todos los que han seguido este gran trabajo, también agradezco sus críticas constructivas y consejos esperando que con ello mejore día con día, sin más, disfruten el desenlace.**_ _ **-En este fic saldra que Leaf se queda con Gary xD.**_ _ **-Usare el apellido de Platina.**_

 _ **Capítulo Final.**_

 _0o0o0o0o0_

 _Ya era hora de partir, Ash y Dawn tomaron el ferry que los llevaría directo a su siguiente aventura, Ash llevaba a su fiel pikachu y Dawn a su querido piplup junto con Clefary y Sylveon, en el transcurso del ferry se la pasaron de lo más lindo, el muy atento a lo que su novia le pidiera._

 _La noche llego y nuestra pareja favorita ya estaba en su habitación, Ash estaba callado como quería decir algo pero no podía, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y espero paciente a que su novia saliera del tocador ya que se estaba poniendo su pijama. -¿Qué tienes amor?- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por atrás, él estaba nervioso. –Ammm Dawn como somos novios… este… ¿podría… dor..mir contigo?- lo soltó por fin, ella se sorprendió pero sonrió. –Está bien Ash pero te advierto que no intentes algo pervertido e.e para todo hay tiempo- le dijo, él se defendió. –Oye no soy tan pervertido pero el suelo no suena muy cómodo- ella sonrió. –Ya está bien dormiremos juntos._

 _ _FIN__

 _0o0o0 Prologo 0o0o0_

Aunque la vida les jugo de manera cruel, ellos supieron vencer toda prueba (mentira necesitaron un empujoncito por parte de Serena y Kenny) la cuestión es que desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables, su amor logro pasar por todas las barreras en Johto y Unova donde Ash quedo como campeón y Dawn una coordinadora conocida por todo el mundo tan buena que se le invitaba a la copa Wallace, ambos realmente desarrollaron sus habilidades como entrenadores pokemon y sus equipos eran brutales, hacían garras a cualquier entrenador que se les pusiera enfrente después de todo más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo con esto me refiero a que en sus viajes aprendieron técnicas nuevas, la confianza con sus pokemon creció bastante se podía decir que los pokemon lean la mente de su entrenador y viceversa, su viaje continuo por un tiempo hasta que Ash cumplió sus 22 años junto con Dawn quien tenía 21 ¿Por qué? Sencillo, Ash le pidió matrimonio a Dawn, querían dar el siguiente paso y esto fue lo que paso en plena boda…

En el gran patio de la mansión del profesor Gary Oak se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia especial, hoy 2 personas unirían sus vidas y forjarían una bella familia, las sillas eran blancas con unos moños rojos, había una alfombra en el medio que separaba a las sillas (fácil eran unas 300, 150 de un lado y del otro), enfrente estaba el padre quien estaba leyendo las leyes sagradas que Arceus manda, un joven de ojos café oscuro se encontraba completamente nervioso, sabía que ella diría que sí pero aun así tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar en las bodas sobre todo en esas estúpidas películas románticas.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estos 2 jóvenes…- hablaba el padre quien diría que a Rowan se le daba mejor ser católico que profesor ¿Verdad? Imagínenselo con la vestimenta del padre, curioso.

Dawn estaba espectacular, su vestido era strapless, color blanco tipo como corset tenía incrustado algunas lentejuelas, tenía un buterfree blanco en la esquina derecha de su vestido, cercas de su hombro, el vestido de la cintura para abajo era de una tela más delgada pero con varias capas, como velo blanco, de un lado estaba levantado como si de una cortina se tratase, era sensacional y sexy ahora bien su peinado era una cebolla en alto con su tocado y el hermoso velo, claro no podía faltar el ramo, sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo haciendo que Ash deseara que acabara su sermón el padre para poder comérsela a besos.

-Se ve hermosa D.D. ¿no crees cariño?- cuestiono Zoey a su actual prometido, un chico de cabellos cafés que hace algunos años estaba enamorado de Dawn. –Tienes toda la razón princesa pero te aseguro tú te verás más hermosa en un vestido de esos- contesto Kenny haciendo que su novia se sonrojara.

-Me encantan las bodas- decía nostálgica Serena, se volvió una chica tan sentimental pero lo madura jamás lo dejo, su sabiduría la hacía evitarse problemas con chicos tontos hasta que Kalm , su mejor se le confesó y bueno conociéndolo le dio la oportunidad, actualmente llevan 1 año de novios. –Mi querida Serena, toma un pañuelo.

-Ya era hora de que esos dos dieran el gran paso- dijo un chico de cabellos verdes mientras mecía a un bebe. –Shhh Drew, cielo quiero estar atenta para grabar el momento en que se besen- le replico May a su querido conyugue quien hizo una cara de molestia, se le hacía injusto que tuviera que cuidar al pequeño Shuu mientras ella grababa la boda ¿Por qué no ella cuidaba al bebe y el grababa?. –Amor ¿y si yo gravo?- dialogo con la vaga esperanza de que ella decidiera cuidar a Shuu. –No Drew ahora silencio o te castigo- sentencio la chica y Drew sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "te castigo" así que calladito se miraba mas bonito.

-Yo Dawn te acepto a ti Ash Ketchum como mi esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarte y cuidarte- declaro Dawn con una inmensa felicidad, la vida no podía sonreírle más, cuanto había esperado por el día de su boda y con su ser amado, tomo la argolla y se la coloco al azabache. –Yo Ash te acepto a ti Dawn Berlitz como mi esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarte y protegerte- dijo Ash quien estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña en su pansa ¿las famosas mariposas en el estómago? Quien sabe pero se sentía genial, ella su mejor amiga que paso a ser su novia después su prometida y ahora su esposa, estará en deuda con Arceus por siempre.

-El novio puede besa…- y antes de que Rowan terminara Ash tomo a Dawn por la cintura y la beso con una inmensa pasión, el padre se molestó y le dio un coscorrón interrumpiendo el beso y el aplauso de todos. –Chiquillo insolente, debes esperar a que yo termine la frase cof, cof, cof- explico Rowan, Ash solo se sobo si que le había dolido, era un anciano y pegaba fuerte.

-El novio puede besar a la novia- una vez culminando la frase, Ash se encargó de comerse a su esposa a besos, todos se regocijaron, Delia y Johanna se abrazaron y lloraron de alegría, Satoshi estaba conmocionado por fin su hijo era ya un hombre y había elegido a una buena mujer, después de la ceremonia vinieron las felicitaciones por parte de sus padres y amigos, al final de la campeona y Gary.

-Me gustan las bodas y es un placer haber asistido a la suya lamento que me tenga que retirar pero una campeona nunca descansa- les dio un abrazo y les deseo mucha armonía y sin más se fue la rubia ojiazul. –Sabes Ash por un momento pensé que nunca te casarías- dijo burlonamente el nieto de Oak. –Amor no le digas nada a uno de tus mejores amigos pero para que te digo que no si si, pensé que Ash se quedaría vestir santos jaja- contesto Leaf, algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿cierto?.

-Ya déjenme en paz T.T- se defendía Ash, mientras que Dawn sonreía. –Ash- lo llamaron mientras le ponían una mano en su hombro, el chico al girar no se contuvo y abrazo a su mejor amigo, Brock. -¡Hermano! Creí que no vendrías a mi boda- contesto Ash mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo. -¿Y perderme la boda de mi mejor amigo? Jamás Ketchum eso no.

En el momento de la cena, llego alguien inesperado…

-Ash vengo a ofrecerte un trato que sé que no te podrás negar- manifestó Scott, el mismo que le había propuesto ser el octavo cerebro de la frontera, Ash de inmediato se paró y lo recibió con un abrazo, Scott no había cambiado en nada seguía gordito, con lentes, mismo peinado y su camisa hawaiana. –¿Amor me dejarías a solas con Scott?- pidió dulcemente Ash, Dawn entendió, le dio un beso y fue con sus amigas.

-Veras Ash tú fuiste de los pocos a los que les ofrecí ser uno de los cerebros por que vi potencial en ti y ahora por lo que eh escuchado eres imparable, ya estas casado supongo que no planeas viajar así que ¿te gustaría ser el octavo cerebro en el frente de batalla? Estarás ubicado aquí en Kanto, no tendrás que estar lejos de casa, al aceptar ser uno de nosotros te garantizamos seguridad, una casa y por supuesto tu propio campo de batalla ¿Qué dices?- Scott no tenía pelos en la lengua, el tiraba las cartas sobre la mesa, tenía razón ahora que está por formar una familia con Dawn no puede estar viajando y por lo que sabe ser un campeón seria agotador, solo recordar que su padre tuvo que dejarlos para estar en la liga y ver como Cinthya apenas y tiene tiempo para un helado, en cambio sí acepta ser un cerebro ¿Qué pierde? Estará en su casa, esperando a que los entrenadores lleguen pero lo más importante no estaría lejos de su amada esposa, ya no.

-Scott tenemos un trato- estrecho la mano el azabache, el tipo de lentes sonrió sellando así el trato. –Bien Ash dejare que disfrutes tu boda y su merecida luna de miel, cuando estés listo llámame- se despidió el gordito, Dawn llego con unas bebidas. -¿Todo bien amor?- cuestiono ella. –Dawn, cielo tenemos que hablar…

0o0o0o0

-Así que un cerebro ¿eh? Si es tu deseo amor yo te apoyo, te sigo- dijo sin chistear la ojiazul, Ash abrió los ojos como plato ¿escucho bien? Su amada esposa estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él en Kanto bueno es lógico verdad porque después de todo se dijeron que se apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas pero al chico le entro tanta emoción que la tomo de la cintura y dio varias vueltas con ella, cayendo así en la cama el sobre ella, si ya la boda había acabado y ellos estaban disfrutando su luna de miel en la isla canela.

Sus miradas estaban fijas, sabían que había llegado el momento de entregarse el uno al otro, Ash estaba nervioso solo una vez estuvo a punto de hacer eso y con su amiga Serena pero gracias a Arceus no paso a mayores, ahora haría el amor con quien de verdad lo desea. –Ash, estoy lista para ser tuya- susurro Dawn con un dejo de traviesa.

-Eso me gusta mi amor- confeso el azabache, se besaron dulcemente pero con cada caricia los besos iban aumentando, la calor igual ¿hormonas? Si claro que sí, el la deseaba tanto como ella a él, una cosa llego a la otra y en cuestión de segundos ambos ya estaban sin prenda alguna, mirándose y apreciando la anatomía de cada uno "hermoso" era la palabra que definía lo que veían los ojos de Ash "excitante" era la palabra clave en Dawn.

-Amor antes de seguir con esto tengo un regalo que hacerte- articulo con dificultad Dawn pues Ash le estaba besando el cuello tan deliciosamente, él no quería parar pero ella lo detuvo, lo miro a los ojos y dijo "Valdrá la pena" Ash puso cara de triste ya que anhelaba devorarla como un niño desea comer tanto un pastel, lo dejo en la cama esperando como por 2 minutos y su amiguito ya había vuelto a la normalidad. -¡No! No puedes hacerme esto ¿entendiste? ¿Qué pensara ella?- le susurraba a su amiguito. -¡Vamos reacciona!- dio un pequeño grito no le quedo de otra más que tomar su pene con su mano derecha y hacer ya saben que para no dejar decepcionada a Dawn. –Amoooor- lo llamo Dawn seximente desde el baño, Ash al voltear quedo estético, su esposa se había puesto un babydall que estaba compuesto por un sostén negro con lentejuelas, calzón negro con encaje y por ultimo una bata de velo color roja, sus labios también estaban de color rojo, su cabello suelto haciéndola ver tremendamente buena, ese brasear hacia que sus pechos resaltaran y bueno ya no fue problema que su amigo se pusiera recto otra vez.

-Esta noche no la olvidaremos mi amor- soltó Dawn y sin esperar una reacción de Ash corrió hacia la cama, se posó sobre él y bueno ya no puedo ser más explícita una cosa llego a la otra, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por último el joven Ash dejo su semilla en Dawn, cayeron rendidos victimas de Morfeo.

0o0o0o0o0

-Bien patrón ¿Seguro que así es como quiere que sea la estructura de su campo de batalla?- cuestiono el arquitecto. –Si así lo quiero, mi esposa y yo estuvimos trabajando en el diseño y ese nos gustó- contesto el azabache mientras abraza a su mujer, sus pokemon ¿Qué es de ellos? Bueno están libres en el gran patio de nuestra pareja favorita XD, Pikachu y Buneary no perdieron el tiempo ahora son papas de 6 crias, 3 pichus y 3 bunearys. –Ok señor Ketchum, usted decide nosotros solo asemos el trabajo.

6 meses después.

-Aquí esta sr y sra Ketchum les presento el 8vo campo de batalla para el frente de batalla- dialogo el arquitecto mientras ordenaba a su pokemon staraptor que quitara la gran manta que cubría todo el gimnasio, Ash y Dawn quedaron maravillados, era como ellos lo planearon, mitad pikachu y mitad buneary aparte que tenía juegos como un parque de diversiones y el campo de batalla era rotativo, agua, hierva o roca solamente. –Ahora si ya puedes ser oficialmente un cerebro- declaro Scott quien llegaba justo en el momento preciso. -¡Scott! Siempre a tiempo ¿Verdad?.

-Cuanto tiempo, les sentó de maravilla estar aquí en Kanto- inicio la conversación el tipo de lentes. –Sí y estoy más que preparado para cualquier entrenador- contesto extasiado Ash. –Eso me alegra pero recuerda que antes de pelear contigo tendrán que vencer a Anabel y Brandon que son huesos duros de roer jaja- soltó Scott, Dawn lo invito a cenar para seguir charlando y el gordito digamos que no pudo negarse ya que la esposa del azabache cocinaba muy rico.

-Entonces Dawn ahora que eres mundialmente conocida como gran coordinadora ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el gordito mientras comía la exquisitez que preparo ella. –Bueno cada vez que hay una copa Wallace soy jueza y en los grandes concursos de Sinnoh me toman en cuenta para juez, me pagan por eso y muy bien- dialogo la azulita.

7 meses más tarde…

-¿Cómo es posible que un cerebro como tu venciera a mi mega-altaria?- se dijo a sí mismo un entrenador que logro vencer a todos los cerebros menos al azabache. –Sencillo porque tú al ver mi campo de batalla que está en un parque de diversiones te lo tomaste a la ligera, te confiaste y eso fue lo que te llevo a la perdición, un consejo que te daré es que no juzgues a un libro por su portada ¿está bien, Jonathan?- dijo Ash mientras le estrechaba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el chico acepto y le dio una sonrisa. –Está bien Ash pero para la próxima te venceré- fulmino el chico confiado. –Adelante, ancio nuestra próxima batalla.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡¿Qué?! Mi amor ¿Estas segura?- exclamo el azabache mientras la sujetaba de los hombros no podía creer lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo. –Si cariño, me hice la prueba y salió positiva pero si quieres y para estar seguros podemos hacer una de sangre con Brock- contesto ella sonriéndole. –Me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo el para después abrazarla acto seguido sobo su barriga y le deposito un beso. –Hola pequeño hijo, ya quiero conocerte.

0o0o0 En una celebración especial con los cerebros y Scott o0o0o0

-Mi esposa y yo queremos darles la noticia de que seré papa- pronuncio feliz el azabache, todos sus amigos lo felicitaron, Anabel de todo corazón les deseo un bien pues ella con el tiempo entendió que Ash no le correspondía sin embargo había alguien que la amaba desde hace algún tiempo y se llama Brandon ¿Quién lo diría verdad? Su relación por el momento era un secreto ya que no querían causar algún problema, todo iba bien para ellos y con la noticia de Ash y Dawn, eso había que celebrarlo. –Esto hay que festejarlo como se merece- dijo Anabel sacando una botella de sake, sirviéndole a cada a uno menos a Dawn, ella celebro con agua xD.

Después de dar la buena noticia a sus amigos de la frontera, se la dieron a sus padres quienes reaccionaron de una manera algo extraña, no podían creer que serían abuelos y tan jóvenes aunque por otro lado ya anhelaban conocer al bebe, Satoshi se emocionó tanto que beso a Delia muchas beses en la boca y a su hijo en la frente, frotándole la cabeza diciéndole que así se hace. Sus amigos May y Drew, Cintya, Brock todos ellos y los demás estaban muy felices, hasta las chicas le regalaron ropa de niña y los amigos de Ash ropa de varón.

-Sera niña yo sé- contesto May, Iris, Cinthya y Serena. –Se equivocan será un gran hombre como nosotros- contesto Cilian mientras que los demás asentían, Ash y Dawn estaban con gotas estilo anime.

-Sea lo que sea varón o mujer les pediré que me dejen encargarme del embarazo de Dawn, como tu mejor amigo y por el buen doctor que soy Ash te lo pido- dialogo Brock pues quería que ese bebe naciera sano y salvo. –Muy bien yo no tengo objeción sé que cuidaras muy bien a mi esposa y le recomendaras lo mejor después de todo Shuu estuvo a tu cargo y míralo ya esta enorme- contesto Ash.

0o0o0o 11 años más tarde 0o0o0

Ash y Dawn que un día prometieron "estar juntos por siempre" ahora son padres de un bello niño llamado Satoshi en honor a su abuelo, un chico realmente sano y muy brillante amante tanto de los concursos pokemon como de las batallas si por el fuera ya habría comenzado su viaje desde los 7 años, ya que contaba con un gran conocimiento pero no podía romper las reglas ni hablar, en ocasiones su padre le emprestaba un pokemon y tenían una batalla era obvio quien siempre ganaba sin embargo el azabache le decía que lo hacía de maravilla a pesar de su edad.

- _Estamos transmitiendo la batalla de Elioth un hábil entrenador que ahora se encuentra peleando con el gran campeón Satoshi Ketchum, una calurosa batalla, el mega-sceptile de Elioth es un gran pokemon y no se da por vencido pero Satoshi tiene una arma bajo la manga, blaziken o deberíamos llamarlo mega-blaziken ¿tú que dices Jessi?_ \- cuestiona el cronista de nombre James. – _Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, James ese chiquillo tiene un gran potencial_ \- dialogo la pelifiusha.

-¡Yo Sato Ketchum! ¡el próximo campeón!- exclama emocionado un pequeño de cabellos azules, ojos cafés oscuros con unas "N" en sus mofletes, tomo a prinplup de peluche. -¡Rayo de hielo!- grito mientras lanzaba al peluche hacia la puerta. -¡Yo! ¡el próximo campeón! ¡una leyenda!- seguía alborotado, subió a su cama y empezó a brincar en ella mientras miraba como terminaba el programa y a unos escasos minutos de ver como acaba su madre habré la puerta molesta junto con su padre quien mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Satoshi! Ya van a ser las 11 pm ¿Por qué no has dormido?- lo regaño Dawn, ella se había convertido en una maravillosa madre, tan amorosa pero severa a la vez, Ash estaba feliz, sabía que esa chica seria la mujer perfecta para madre de sus hijos, Sato solo bajo de la cama y recogió el peluche. –Lo se mama pero no puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionado por mi viaje- se defendía mientras ponía el peluche en su lugar. –Nada jovencito, te castigare cuando vuelvas de tu viaje…- empezaba a decir Dawn, a veces exageraba un poco pero ¿Qué esperaban? Si es su único hijo por el momento y lo protegía mucho, Ash la tomo de la mano. –Cariño asustaras al niño, déjalo ya es un hombresito mañana inicia su viaje- trato de defenderlo Ash pero Dawn lo dejo callado. –Si amor, quieres que le pase ¿lo mismo que a ti?- cuestiono ella con mirada traviesa recordando cuando Ash les conto sobre inicio de viaje.

-Eres cruel mi cielo- dijo el azabache mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso, Sato no aguanto la curiosidad y se acercó, su padre quien lo cargo. –Mami ¿Qué le paso a papa en su viaje?- interrogo, Dawn entro al cuarto para buscar la pijama de su hijo, Ash lo dejo en la cama, Sato se cambió el pans rápido y la camisa se le atoro, su madre suspiro le recordaba tanto a su esposo, le ayudo un poco, lo acostaron y le dieron un beso. –Lo que le paso a tu padre fue que se le hizo tarde y no consiguió ningún pokemon pero el profesor tenía a pikachu y se lo dio solo porque lo aprecia pero recuerda que Gary dijo que no tendría piedad contigo solo por ser hijo de Ash Ketchum ehhh.

-Padre ¿de verdad? Me cuesta creer que pikachu era así es decir son tan unidos aunque ahora ya está muy viejo pikachu- dijo Sato. –Ya hijo no me hagas recordar ese día T.T era tan guapo e inocente.

-Así déjalo Sato, pero se pone peor cuando le recordamos el día en que perdió con Tobias- le susurro Dawn a su hijo, pero demasiado tarde Ash ya se encontraba en modo fetal. –Lo escuche…

-No seas dramático amor, bueno descansa bebe- y sin mas los padres partieron de la alcoba del pequeño ¿Quién diría que ese chiquillo correría con la misma… debería llamarla "suerte" o "mala suerte"?.

-Bueno cariño me voy al domo de batalla ya que últimamente creo que Brandon se ha suavizado un poco, han llegado muchos entrenadores hasta acampan para batirse conmigo- explico el azabache, le da un beso a su esposa y sale a trabajar como todo buen padre, eran alrededor de las 8 am asi que Dawn decidió ir a comprar víveres pensando que su hijo si lograría despertarse a las 10 am para elegir a su pokemon.

0o0o0 A las 5 de la mañana en la habitación de Sato 0o0o0

-¿Qué pokemon elijes Sato? Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur- cuestiona el profesor Oak, el chiquillo estaba entusiasmado, ver las 3 pokebolas lo ponía en una decisión difícil, toma una y exclamo " ¡Charmander, ve!" sin embargo lo que en realidad paso es que tomo su reloj que estaba en su buro, al lado de su cama y lo arrojo contra la pared rompiéndolo, es irónico que eso mismo le haya ocurrido a Ash pero hey por eso conoció a su mejor amigo pikachu y por pikachu conoció a la azulita.

0o0o0 Hora actual 11:45 am 0o0o0

Sato empezaba a estirarse para despertar bien, los rayos de sol le sentaron de maravilla, hoy nada podría arruinar su día, se tallo los ojos, se levantó de la cama y es entonces ve su reloj hecho pedazos en el piso. -¿Qué rayos?- fue lo que salió de su boca, esto lo alarmo "me pasara como mi padre" pensó de inmediato, salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y escucho a su madre cocinando, camino despacio para que esta no notara que aún no se había ido pero las madres tienen el sexto sentido. –Satoshi Ketchum Berlitz ¿te quedaste dormido?- dijo Dawn mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-¡No madre! ¡regreso iré por mi pokemon!- salió corriendo rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak Gary, Dawn suspiro era igual a su padre sin embargo noto que su hijo olvido su mochila y la gorra que su padre le había regalado, una gorra negra y en medio tenía un emblema de Kanto color rojo, como buena madre que es tomo las cosas y salió en dirección a con el profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¡espere!- gritaba mientras corría a toda prisa Sato, su pijama ya estaba toda empapada del sudor, llego agitado y recargo sus manos en su rodillas para descansar algo. –Muchacho ¿pero qué horas de llegar son estas?- reprendió Gary a Sato. –Igual que tu papa- soltó el profesor sonriendo.

-Lo siento pero por favor dígame que aún tiene un pokemon para mí, después de tanto pensarlo me decidí por charmander- dijo el ojicafe recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento ya se lo llevaron al igual que squirtle y bulbasaur- pronuncio de manera cruel Gary, después de todo él no tenía la culpa que Sato se quedara dormido, el chiquillo empezó a sollozar ¿Qué haría ahora? Ayer en la noche se burlaba de su papa y ahora se repitió la historia.

-Oh vamos Gary al igual que el profesor debes tener un pokemon extra que le puedas dar a mi querido Sato- dialogo tranquila Dawn mientras que su hijo la abrazo para ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y unos moquitos escurriéndole. –Si tengo…- y antes de que pudiera continuar, las lágrimas y mocos de Sato desaparecieron para mostrar una gran sonrisa. -¡Por favor! Yo lo quiero- dijo seguro de sí mismo. –Bien pero no sé si lo puedas dominar- dijo tangente Gary, camino hasta dentro junto con el peliazul y le entrego la pokebola junto con su dex y sus 5 pokebolas. –Escucha este pokemon es eevee y es un poco rebelde tendrás que hacerte su amigo de buena manera ¿entendido?- Sato no hizo mucho caso a lo que le dijo, él estaba tan feliz de tener a su primer pokemon, quería ya entrenarlo y tener batallas, hacer un arsenal tan bueno como el de su padre para derrotar a su abuelo y después a su padre. -¡Gracias!- dijo y salió corriendo sin embargo fue detenido por un grito de su madre. -¡Satoshi!.

-Olvidas tu mochila, ya le empaque todas tus cosas, tu cepillo de dientes, calzones limpios, tu ds para que no te aburras, un mapa para que no te pierdas como tu papa lo hizo…- seguía diciendo la lista de cosas que puso en su mochila y el pobre niño tenía cara de fastidio ¿había algo peor que tu madre te dijera "calzones limpios por que se que no los lavarás"? yo creo que sí, el hecho de que la hija de Gary estuviera ahí viéndolo, se llama Leaf y se parece en todo a Gary a excepción que su cabello es largo como el de su mama, también estaba Ziggy, el hijo de Misty y Rudy , quien se estaba burlando cruelmente y por ultimo su mejor amigo Takeshi quien solo tenía una gota estilo anime.

-Bueno cariño te dejo en buenas manos con tu lindo pokemon- se despide Dawn, le da un beso en su cabeza y se va a casa. –Valla sí que eres patético Satoshi- dijo Ziggy, un niño de ojos azules con el cabello café como su padre, le encantan los pokemon tipo agua como su madre así que el que si llego temprano y eligió a squirtle. –Va cállate Ziggy, tengo un pokemon mucho mejor que tu squirtle y es eevee- dijo feliz Sato.

-Ya verás que podrás lograr tu meta Sato, vencer a tu abuelo y después a tu padre- lo animo la linda Leaf, cosa que hizo sonrojar al peliazul. –Satoshi algún día te enfrentare con mi bulbasaur pero ¿qué te parece si hacemos tregua y viajamos juntos los 4?- dijo Takeshi, idéntico a su madre, Lucy una de los cerebros sin embargo tenía ese don de la cocina como su padre.

-Lo siento yo no viajo con perdedores- dijo Ziggy, esto hizo hervir al azabache. -¿A quién le dices perdedor? ¡tengamos una batalla pokemon!- grito colérico Sato, odiaba que Ziggy siempre lo tratara de esa manera.

-Olvídalo, la tendremos cuando tengas al menos 5 medallas solo así me demostraras que eres un buen rival, tendrás que conseguirlas en 10 días ¿Qué dices Sato? ¿tienes palabra de hombre o no?- ese Ziggy sí que era un tonto.

-Piérdete Ziggy, Sato te hará pedazos en la liga añil y tu quedaras en ridículo- dijo Leaf Oak, y bueno así comienza el viaje de Satoshi Ketchum Berlitz al lado de sus 2 buenos amigos Leaf Oak y Takeshi claro que su rival no puede faltar y ese es Ziggy.

0o0o0 Meses después, en la liga de Kanto 0o0o0

-Abuelo no sabes cuánto espere este momento, ¡Umbreon, ve!- dialogo Satoshi, su abuelo simplemente mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la primera batalla que tendría con su nieto prometía mucho ya que desde pequeño vio que tenía potencial. -¡Ve, blaziken!- fue lo único que salió de la boca del abuelo. –No creas que le tengo miedo a ese pokemon ¡mega-piedra activada! ¡mega-umbreon!.

-Veamos qué tan bueno eres, ahora todos los pokemon tienen mega- refunfuño el abuelo. -¡Mega-blaziken!.

¡Esta historia llego a su final para nuestra pareja pearl pero para Satoshi y sus amigos solo es el comienzo de una gran aventura!

To be continued…


End file.
